Mr. Freeze
He is a villain in the Batman series. Biography Edit When Victor Fries was a child he made a hobby of freezing animals in order to preserve them so they can continue to exist in the future. Worried by this behavior, his parents sent him to a strict boarding school where Victor felt outcast and became depressed. However, when he met and befriended a young woman named Nora, the two fell in love and later married. But their happiness was short-lived: Nora was diagnosed with a fatal disease (known as MacGregor's Syndrome in Batman and Robin), and Fries, sickened with sorrow, attempted to save her using cryogenic technology. However, the experiment went terribly wrong and Fries' equipment malfunctioned, consuming him and his lab in an explosion of ice. Victor somehow survived, but now his body could only survive at sub-zero temperatures, and Nora's condition was now even more serious. In an effort to continue his wife's treatment, he constructed a suit which would now protect him in his altered state. Calling himself Mr. Zero, he began to rob several banks to earn money. He was eventually thwarted by Batman and Robin, but struggled on. As Mr. Zero, he uses cryonic technology to create a gun, which fires a beam that freezes any target within its range. After faking his death, Gotham City believed he was dead. During this time, Fries rearranged his costume and returned, calling himself Mr. Freeze. To this day he continues to fight Batman and Robin. In Villains United #1, Freeze has frozen everyone inside a courtroom. While using a frozen man as a chair, he talks with the Calculator, who convinces him to join the Secret Society of Super Villains. During his time with the group, he fashions for Nyssa al Ghul a sub-zero machine in exchange for the use of her own Lazarus Pit. He attempts to restore Nora to life without waiting for the adjusting needed in the pool chemicals. However, she returns to life as the twisted Lazara, and escapes. She blames her husband for her plight, and estranges herself from him. He is usually imprisoned in Arkham Asylum when apprehended by the Batman, as it is the only facility in Gotham that can accommodate his medical requirements for a refrigerated cell. He appears in the Robin section of the No Man's Land crossover, as one of the villains competing for control of Gotham City's sewers. During this time he flash freezes the duo Tommy Mangles and Gearhead. Mr. Freeze has joined with the Injustice League but was arrested after the villains attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary's wedding. Amanda Waller has the remaining members of the Injustice League taken away to a distant planet, Freeze included. He appears in Justice League Adventures #12 along with several other cold based villains like Captain Cold, and Snowman. They attempted to take over an African nation, and were defeated by the Justice League. Most recently he has been seen as the main villain in "The Battle for the Cowl" One Shot "Commissioner Gordon". Powers and Abilities Edit Mr. Freeze is a scientific genius, with a specialty in cryogenics. He employs an extensive array of cryo-weaponry in his driven quest, motivated by his grief and anger over the fate of his wife Nora. Due to the fact that his body has been permanently altered to survive at a sub-freezing state, Freeze wears protective freezing armor whenever in an above-zero climate. In other media Edit Film Edit Main article: Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger) TelvisionEdit 1960s BatmanEdit Main articles: *''Mr. Freeze (George Sanders)'' *''Mr. Freeze (Otto Preminger)'' *''Mr. Freeze (Eli Wallach)'' ''The New Adventures of Batman''Edit Mr. Freeze appears in The New Adventures of Batman episode "The Deep Freeze" voiced by Lennie Weinrib. This version is depicted as an alien that would die if exposed to any temperature hotter than -50 degrees Fahrenheit and that firearms from his planet are used as "freeze guns". Mr. Freeze also makes extensive use of technology such as making certain parts of his hideout "warm corridors" to accommodate his human underling Professor Frost. ''Batman: The Animated Series''Edit Main article: Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Animated Series) ''The Batman''Edit Main article: Mr. Freeze (The Batman) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold''Edit Mr. Freeze, in his Mr. Zero appearance, appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Legends of the Dark Mite." He, along with The Joker, Catwoman, The Riddler, Killer Moth, Mad Hatter, Kite Man, Two-Face, Penguin, Catman, Poison Ivy, and several other villains are shown briefly in Bat-Mite's imagination. Mr. Freeze later appears in "Chill of the Night!", with a design resembling the George Sanders depiction. Category:Batman Category:Villains